The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Many video coding standards divide an image frame of an input video into one or more coding units that can further include at least a prediction unit (or a block) that correspond to luma or chroma components of the image frame. When encoding an original image of a block, the original image of the block can be divided into a predictable portion (also referred to as a predictor) and a residual portion of the block according to a predetermined video coding standard. When decoding the block, a reconstructed image of the block can be obtained by generating and combining the predictor and the residual portion of the block according to the same predetermined video coding standard.
In some applications, the predictor of a block can be generated based on the image(s) of other blocks and/or other frames. Such prediction scheme may reduce temporal redundancy in the encoded video data and is also known as an inter prediction. In some applications, the predictor of a block can be generated by extrapolating samples of neighboring pixels based on a selected one of plural predetermined prediction modes. Such prediction scheme may reduce spatial redundancy in the encoded video data and is also known as an intra prediction.